Le cheval noir bâtisseur
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Bas-Saint-Laurent n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien superstitieux, malgré tout. Pourtant, lors d'une sortie bien banale avec deux de ses enfants, il fait face à un phénomène inexplicable.


**Titre :** Le cheval noir bâtisseur.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention d'alcool.  
**Summary :** Bas-Saint-Laurent n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien superstitieux, malgré tout. Pourtant, lors d'une sortie bien banale avec deux de ses enfants, il fait face à un phénomène inexplicable.  
**Disclaimer :** Le concept et la petite colonie sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les personnages sont à moi.  
**Personnage(s) :** Laurent/Bas-Saint-Laurent | Normand/Estrie | Aimé/Capitale-Nationale | Sébastien/Chaudière-Appalaches. Mention de Agathe/Gaspésie | Chantal/Beauce | Mathieu/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Marie/Acadie.  
**M/A :** La légende du cheval noir bâtisseur est l'une des plus connues du Québec. Selon cette légende (et les versions), un cheval noir, d'une beauté et d'une force incroyable mais appartenant au diable ou étant le diable, vient aider les ouvriers lors de la construction des églises, à l'unique condition de ne jamais le débrider. Naturellement, quelqu'un finit toujours par le faire, et l'animal disparaît sans jamais réapparaître. En passant, Trois-Pistoles est le nom d'une municipalité du Bas-Saint-Laurent mais également une sorte de bière très alcoolisée (9%, si ma mémoire est bonne) et la Molson est la bière la plus populaire chez les Québécois (et chez les Canadiens aussi, si ma mémoire est bonne...).

* * *

**Le cheval noir bâtisseur**

« Heille, Laurent! Ça te tentes-tu, une p'tite bière? »  
-Quessé qu't'en penses, mon bon jack? , rigole Bas-Saint-Laurent, en s'assoyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, tout sourire. Ben oui, j'vais t'en prendre une!  
Normand lui sourit, puis ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, y cherchant le pack de bières qu'il a expréssement acheté, quelques heures plus tôt, pour cette rencontre entre copains. Fréquemment, les deux régions québécoises se voient, discutent de tout et de rien autour d'une bonne bière, et parfois, lorsque c'est possible, écoutent aussi un match de hockey.  
« Ça va-tu, toé, d'puis Mégantic? », lui demande Laurent.  
-Pas pire, pas pire, avoue l'Estrien. Pourquoi?  
-Pour rien... Ç'a fessé fort, quand même...  
-L'avoues, mais quessé qu'tu veux que j'te dises, c'est la vie!  
-T'es ben philosophe, toé, tout d'un coup..., fait remarquer le blond. Normand, comme réponse, se contente d'hausser les épaules, avant de se redresser, deux bières en main. Du talon il referme la porte du frigo, puis va vers son ami et lui en tend une, qu'il accepte avec plaisir.  
Laurent remarque alors la marque.  
« D'la _Trois-Pistoles_? Coudon, tu veux-tu que j'roules sous la table ou quoi? », s'exclame-t-il, bon joueur.  
-Y'avais juste ça au dépanneur, se justifie le québéco-américain.  
-Même pas d'Molson?  
-Même pas! T'y crois-tu, toé? Un dép' sans Molson, c'est comme Maurice Richard sans l'neuf!  
Normand remarque alors l'air ailleurs du Bas-Laurentien. Celui-ci fixe la bouteille, ses yeux d'un bleu grisâtre brillants de nostalgie.  
« Batince, quessé qu't'a? »  
-Hein? , croasse Laurent, en redressant la tête pour regarder Estrie. Quoi?  
-Quessé qu't'a? 'Dirait qu'tu viens d'voir un fantôme. Pas Mary Gallagher(1), toujours!  
-Hey, qu't'es mongol, des fois! , siffle la région, peu enclin à rire, cette fois. C'pas ça, c'est... aut' chose.  
-Comme quoi?  
-C'est rien, juste un truc que j'ai jamais sût expliquer...  
-Pis c'est quoi l'rapport 'vec la bière? , s'étonne le châtain.  
-Tchecke la bouteille, indique Laurent. Intrigué, l'Estrien obéit. Sur la bouteille, mais plus précisément sur l'enveloppe, se trouve l'image d'un cheval noir.  
-O.K... J'vois toujou' pas l'rapport.  
-C't'une vieille histoire...  
-_Good! _J'aime ça, les histoires! , s'enthousiasme Normand. Tu m'l'a racontes-tu?  
-Bon... D'accord, flanche-t-il, dans un soupir. Mais interrompt-moé pas!

* * *

**POV Laurent**  
_C'était un jour de printemps assez ordinaire. On était en mai 1768. Comme il faisait beau et que la température n'était pas trop basse pour la saison, j'ai décidé d'emmener Aimé et Sébastien avec moi pour aller au magasin général du village le plus proche. À l'époque, Agathe et Chantal étaient assez grandes, physiquement et mentalement bien sûr, pour garder les autres petits. Mais comme tu le sais, je pouvais pas leur laisser sept mômes à elles seules, alors j'en ai pris avec moi._  
_L'aller a été bien correct, Aimé étant le moins épuisant et Sébastien étant calme de nature. En sortant du magasin général, j'ai entraperçu l'église qu'on était en train de bâtir, un peu plus loin. Je suis resté assez perplexe, car elle était presque terminé, ce qui était étrange, vu que ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'on l'avait commencé. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait pour que sa construction soit si rapide, mais j'avais les enfants avec moi._  
_« Heille, Aimé, Seb! », j'ai fait. Ils ont arrêtés de mettre les commissions dans le bogee et m'ont regardés._  
_-Ça vous tentes-tu d'aller voir où c'est qu'on va aller, dimanche?_  
_-Ben, on va à l'église, répond Sébastien._  
_-Pis on pourrait-tu pas aller à 'haute-messe, papa? , demande Aimé, en soufflant sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombes toujours dans les yeux. 'Est longue pis plate! Et j'aime pas ça, les sermons de monsieur le curé!_  
_-Vous voulez vous lever à cinq heures du matin pour aller à ' basse-messe, c'est-tu ça?_  
_L'argument ont fonctionnés, vu qu'ils ont pas répondus. On s'est donc dirigés vers l'église, curieux. Des hommes finissent le tout, aidés par ces mausus d'Anglais. Y'en avait un, pas trop vieux ni trop jeune, qui discutait avec le curé._  
_« Mon père! », me suis-je exclamé, en allant à sa rencontre, les garçons sur les talons. Monsieur le curé s'est retourné vers moi, et en me reconnaissant, à eut un large sourire._  
_-Monseigneur Laurent! Comment allez-vous? , m'a-t-il demandé._  
_-Bien, merci mon père, aie-je répondu. Et vous?_  
_-Aussi bien que le souhaites le Seigneur, mon fils. Et vos fils et filles?_  
_-'Vont bien aussi, je vous rassure._  
_-Vos filles devraient être bientôt prêtes à trouver un mari, non?_  
_Là, je me suis crispé, super mal à l'aise. Aimé et Sébastien, derrière moi, ont détournés le regard. Il savait très bien que moi et mes enfants, on est pas totalement humains. Et donc, je pouvais pas marier Chantal et Agathe._  
_Voyant mon malaise, monsieur le curé a dût s'en souvenir, car il s'est excusé._  
_« Monseigneur Laurent », a alors fait l'Anglais en français (avec un très bel accent, je dois l'avouer), « je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu parler de vous via les habitants du village. »_  
_-Ben heureux pour vous, aie-je sifflé. Il ne s'en ait pas offusqué. Les Anglais savaient bien qu'on les haîssaient à mort, même quand ils nous parlaient en français. Personnellement, j'avais toujours pas digéré le fait que j'étais maintenant sous le commandement de ces barbares, mais surtout ce que leur représentant avait fait à Mathieu, Samuel et Marie._  
_L'Anglais s'est présenté, c'était un capitaine. Je me rappelles plus de son nom, cependant. Je me suis mis à observer l'église._  
_« Coudon, mon père, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit déjà finie? », aie-je fait, en direction du curé._  
_-C'est à cause de ce cheval noir, a expliqué à sa place le capitaine anglais. Effectivement, y'avait un cheval noir, qui tirait une charge impressionnante. C'était l'un des beaux chevaux que j'avais vu de ma vie. Sa robe noire était uniforme et noire comme une nuit sans lune._  
_-Comment ça se fait, qui puisse tirer tant de charge que ça? , j'ai demandé, bouche bée._  
_-Nous l'ignorons, répond monsieur le curé. Une dame est venue me voir, le soir où j'ai annoncé la construction de cette église, avec cet animal. Elle voulait qu'il aides à sa construction. L'unique chose qu'elle m'a dite d'autre, c'est de ne jamais le débrider._  
_-Pour quéssé faire? , demande Aimé._  
_-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, fait le capitaine anglais. Mais il nous aide énormèment._  
_-Ça m'étonnerais, vous croyez même pas au Seigneur, aie-je répliqué. Encore une fois, l'Anglais n'a rien dit. Je commençais à me demander s'il allait bientôt réagir à quelque chose. J'avais beau être bête comme mes pieds avec lui, il faisait rien!_  
_Au même moment, j'ai vu un ouvrir s'approcher du cheval et poser les mains sur la bride de l'animal. J'ai aussitôt compris ce qu'il voulait faire._  
_Le débrider._  
_« _Mister! Don't do that! _», s'est soudainement écrié le capitaine anglais, en se précipitant vers lui. Même si je parlais pas anglais à l'époque, j'ai compris qu'il lui disait de ne pas faire ça. Cependant, l'ouvrier a soit pas dû l'entendre, soit il était trop crétin pour comprendre dans une autre langue un ordre évident._  
_Des soldats et d'autres ouvriers se sont précipités vers l'homme._  
_Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'homme, celui-ci avait eu le temps de débrider le cheval._  
_Et là... il s'est passé un truc de malade._  
_À l'instant où les oeillères sont tombées, l'animal est devenu comme fou. Il s'est mis à ruer, il était devenu pire que le diable dans de l'eau bénite. Un ouvrier et un soldat ont tentés de l'en empêcher, mais l'animal les a envoyer dire bonjour à la terre d'un coup d'épaule. Les enfants m'ont serrés les jambes, tandis que je me plaçais devant eux et monsieur le curé, qui faisait son chemin de croix et priait le Seigneur._  
_Soudain, il y a eut une lumière aveuglante. Et quand elle a disparue, le cheval noir avait disparu._  
_« _What happened?_ »_  
_-_I don't understand!  
_-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'lui 'ver ses oeillères, Philippe? M'sieur l'curé l'a dit, fallait pas la lui enlever!_  
_-Scuse-moé, mais ça fa' juste deux jours que j'suis sur c'te chantier-là!_  
_Tandis que le capitaine anglais et monsieur le curé allaient régler le problème, moi, je suis resté là, perdu comme si j'étais à Québec. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Derrière moi, Aimé et Sébastien flippaient et tremblaient, ils étaient littéralement effrayés._  
_« Papa, c'était quoi, ça? », m'a demandé Aimé._  
_-C'tait l'yiable! , a couiné l'autre, secouant si vigoureusement la tête que plusieurs mèches brunes de ses cheveux un peu trop longs au goût de monsieur le curé lui sont retombés sur les yeux._  
_-Séb, arrêtes donc d'dire des niaiseries! , aie-je grogné, en me retournant légèrement pour le fusiller du regard, même si, je l'avoues, je ne voyais pas d'autre chose pour expliquer ce que je venais de voir._  
_-Mais papa...!_  
_-Tu penses-tu vraiment que l'yiable nous aurait aidé à construire la maison de Dieu? Réfléchis, un peu! Pis m'sieur l'curé, y l'aurait reconnu, l'yiable! C'est pas ça, sa job?_  
_Sébastien n'a pas répondu, trop effrayé pour oser me répliquer autre chose._

* * *

**POV Normal**  
« 'Près 'voir pris congé au prêt de m'sieur l'curé, on est retourné à 'maison. », termine Laurent. » Le retour a été ben calme aussi, mais c'était trop silencieux. Les garçons en ont fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines! »  
-Pis t'a jamais pensé en parler avant? , demande Estrie, troublé.  
-Est-tu viré su'l'top? Tu penses-tu qu'on m'aurait cru?  
-Aujourd'hui, c'est sûr que personne te croirait, mais à l'époque...  
-... Mouais. T'a pas tord..., avoue le Bas-Laurentien.  
Un silence s'installe, puis il demande, un peu gêné;  
« Toé... tu m'crois-tu? »  
-Ben sûr! Je sais qu'tu racontes pas des menteries! J'te connais d'puis un cristi d'bout! , approuve Normand. Bon, on parle-tu d'aut' affaires?  
-Ben d'accord! Hockey?  
-Certain!

* * *

(1)Mary Gallagher est une prostitée montréalaise qui fût tuée par une de ses amies, Susan Kennedy. Selon les rumeurs, son fantôme revient aux sept ans dans le quartier de Griffintown, afin de retrouver sa tête.

* * *

**M/A : **J'espères que vous avez aimer. Si le français québécois vous dérange, veuillez me laisser un commentaire afin que je vous expliques comment le comprendre. Sinon, laissez quand même un commentaire, car je veux savoir si mes OCs québécois vous plaises.  
À la prochaine!


End file.
